I Don't Hate You
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: "But I don't hate you... not in any way." SoXeha/SoraNort/XehaSo/Whatever you wish to call it. Now a spot where I'll stash my CrackTP stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Xehanort (the younger) sighed a little. This world was so blissfully calm. The Dream Eaters had been mostly dealt with, whatever left being small and easily defeated. It was a world within a world to boot. Not many could and/or would intrude. This world- Symphony of Sorcery, was it? -was just perfect for him and his companion.

He was vaguely aware of needing to attend to that other boy who was fated to become him and avoided that fate, but there was other matters he cared for more. He proceeded to bury his face in the spiky brown locks in front of him, enjoying the warm smell of island summers and sea breezes.

The boy- Sora - shifted a little "Everything okay?" He then turned around a little more, and trained those precious blue eyes on his fellow cuddler with worry "Do you have to go now?"

Xehanort chuckled "No, no I don't."

Sora seemed satisfied with this and hung his arms around his new lover's neck "Okay, good."

Xehanort clung to him a little tighter, not quite sure why he was feeling so calm and peaceful. After all, this boy would become himself in a matter of days if things went according to plan. They were mortal enemies even at such a neutral point of time.

"Hey, um, what's your name?" Sora asked his silver haired boyfriend. He felt a little odd calling him a boyfriend- considering he was labeled as 'enemy number one' for a short time -but he'd been harboring his feelings for a while in confusion. Not to mention he still only knew this enigmatic boy as... well, just that. He felt himself blush a little at the thought as his partner stared into the distance in thought. He then said "Well, I think it would be best if you didn't know."

Sora scrunched his face in annoyance "Hey, we've kissed, I deserve to get a name, don't I?" His voice squeaked a little more "I-I mean I've been saving that!"

Xehanort's eyebrow rose in amusement "Saving what? A kiss?"

Sora turned his back to him and scooted in a little closer while clutching his arms "M-my first one..." He slid down a little, his head resting against Xehanort's stomach. Sora folded his arms as he looked up at Xehanort in annoyance "You still haven't told me."

Xehanort thought, then wrapped Sora up in his arms again and kissed him. Sora seemed slightly satisfied with this and went along. Xehanort was honestly buying time. Even though he had so much through time travel, he just couldn't buy it when he wanted. Sora knowing his name... no, that would destroy everything.

And then Sora backed up, dragged Xehanort along with him to lay down on some grass, and resumed demanding a name, all the while splayed on top of him and begging an answer. Xehanort kept trying to explain (read: "Sora, you shouldn't know.") but Sora was just so stubborn. Eventually he came up with an idea- Sora would have to further earn the right to knowing his name.

Sora while Sora settled down for Xehanort's first task- a small kiss on his neck -he began explaining everything he could without giving too much away. Then Sora began his next task while Xehanort still explained- and even asked him a question that may have been too giving "Sora, if I were the most evil person you are aware of, would you not hate me?"

Sora finished his trail of kisses down Xehanort's stomach and lied down on top of him "That's an odd question."

Xehanort brought his hand on top of Sora's head, stroking his cheek "Purely hypothetical, my dear."

Sora thought about it for a moment, then said "Prob'ly not." He paused, then Xehanort felt him tense "It has to do with you name, doesn't it?" Sora felt himself lightly panicking. He KNEW that this boy looked like Xemnas- SO MUCH like Xemnas -he KNEW that there was darkness associated with him-

"It does... for I am Xehanort."

Sora seized up more as Xehanort began running a hand down his back "But I don't hate you... not in any way." Sora felt frozen as he quietly sat up with him in his arms "I don't hate you..."

Sora then let his muscles relax, and calmed himself. Could this person really be THE Xehanort? Then again, he did mention he had traveled in time. But you know what, maybe he could change that... He leaned in for a kiss, adding "I don't hate you too."

* * *

God, someone should really take away my computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora collapsed onto the pavement. He was so tired. Xemnas was so much harder than he thought he would be, and the things he'd just learned... Terrifying. Was he going to still be himself if he fell asleep and awoke? Or was he going to be someone else?

"... So I see things are going according to plan."

He lifted his head, then smiled a little "Xehanort."

The boy looked as emotionless as ever, but Sora saw that flicker of care in his eyes. He knelt down, and Sora asked "Please... tell me... what's gonna... happen... to me?" Xehanort tenderly cupped his cheek "You will become a vessel far more worthy than any other." he leaned in closer "We'll be with each other forever, my love."

Sora shook his head "I'll... vanish... into you..."

Xehanort kissed his forehead "You will still be in there, somewhere." Sora heard a barely noticeable hint of uncertainty. Sora raised his hand to brush aside a silver bang "I'll see you again... okay?" He was too tired to keep it up, and it fell to the ground with a thump "Not as you... but as Sora..." His eyes were starting to close "YOUR Sora..."

Xehanort gently picked him up "Of course you will."

Sora closed his eyes for what he hoped wasn't a final time.

...

Sora- finished thanking the Dream Eaters for the help with his Mark of Mastery Exam -anxiously tapped a foot on Traverse Town's cobblestone streets. He was waiting, hoping, praying for someone to come and see him. He closed his eyes, trying to catch a glimmer of the silver haired boy in his mind's eye-

"So you came."

Sora jolted at his touch, then smiled a little as his companion began massaging his shoulders with a low chuckle "You're so tense." Sora laughed, feeling his cheeks warm, "W-well, I mean, you fight for as long as I have and things get tense..." Sora kissed his lover's cheek "I missed you."

Xehanort merely stopped his massaging and wrapped his hands around Sora's waist. A silent return of the sentiment. He then asked "You look older, why-"

"Oh, I'm not taking the test anymore so Yen SId's magic wore off..." Sora trailed away upon recalling what had happened. He then leaned against Xehanort a little more "Did you... did you really mean that...?"

"Hmmm?" Sora sighed a little as they sat down against one of the many buildings lining the street "The whole... Make more Xehanorts thing."

Xehanort paused at this remark, then said "My older self did."

Sora crossed his arms around his chest, frowning "You did..." He glared back at him "What was that afternoon then? What was it a ploy just to get me to fall even deeper?!" He then scooted out of Xehanort's arms and stood up "Was it all just a lie?!" He didn't know why, but he was on the border of tears.

Xehanort stood, then grabbed his hand "Sora, I didn't mean it, my future selves did-"

Sora yanked his hand away "They're still you-"

Xehanort suddenly kissed him. Sora sat there, unsure what to do. Xehanort backed away "They never met you the way I have and nor do they remember." He held Sora close "They don't remember meeting the little sky I cherish."

Sora just pressed his head against Xehanort's chest "I'm just so confused."

Xehanort merely rubbed his back and kissed his hair "I expected you to be. Sometimes we all are confused."

Sora leaned in a little more, his legs going limp as he clung to Xehanort like a rag doll "And I can't tell anyone how to deal with all... this, because technically we're mortal enemies and you know what everyone would think-"

Xehanort lifted Sora's chin and gently pressed a finger to his lips "Sora... it will be alright."

Sora nodded a little shakily, and Xehanort merely hugged him close again "Everything will be alright."

* * *

aghwhythehelldoishipthiswhydoihaveacracktp


	3. Chapter 3

Sora glared up at the five men above him. It wasn't too long ago when they were in a situation like this- sans himself being comatose. He glared at Master Xehanort- the ringleader of such a evil circus "So, you're the one who's causing all this."

"Indeed, child." He said, obviously bored. Sora thought about what to say before he resumed "I find it quite amusing that you believe you can stop me."

Sora laughed mockingly "Well I think it's amusing how you think curiosity is an excuse for an apocalypse!" He became caught up in a rare burst of anger "You don't even care for anyone-"

"T-that's not true!"

The room settled into uncomfortable silence, everyone's eyes now on the youngest of the Darknesses. Xehanort the Younger bit his lip a moment, then said in his usual composed tone with slight hesitancy "I care... about you."

Sora's harsh glare melted into a warm smile and he began blushing a little "Well, yeah, I know YOU do..."

Riku, behind Sora and ready for a fight, suddenly seemed to falter. Roxas, who was right next to Riku, did a double take. Kairi and Ventus- bringing up the rear and side by side -had no skill to hide their shock, their jaws loose and hanging.

Riku was the first to recover "Sora..." he suddenly connected the dots, and his voice growled "Sora, about that new little boyfriend of yours you mentioned awhile ago..." Sora suddenly looked afraid and worried as Riku asked "Who is he?"

Sora turned back, shrugging and stuttering and his face becoming red and apologetic "I-I was.. I was gonna tell you guys... I was! Honest!"

Everyone's heads whipped up as the rest of this group of Organization XIII began laughing mockingly. Well, except for Saïx and Master Xehanort, who remained as stony faced as always.

"Oh wow, the tyke thinks he 'loves' somebody! That's rich!" Xigbar slapped his knees He leaned forward, his grin sickening "Man, and it's one of the goody-two-shoes, too!" he grinned at Young Xehanort "Not even a smart one! I thought you'd go for Ms. Short-skirt over there!"

"Hey!" Sora barked at him. No one insulted Kairi or his recently acquired boyfriend.

Young Xehanort sank into his throne a little, his already dark skin tone deepening around his cheeks.

Saïx's comment was curt, but even more scathing "How _pathetic_."

Xemnas merely shook his head, his chuckling seeming to have no end as he gently moved a hand to cover his mocking grin.

Young Xehanort shrank away from his elder self's glare, leaning against the very back of his seat now

Sora called up to him "Hey! Don't listen to them!" He held up his hand "I'm here! I'm here and I care about you, too!"

Riku grabbed Sora's hand and pulled it away "Have you forgotten who he IS?!"

Sora tore his hand away from Riku "You need to be a little more open minded-"

"But Sora, isn't he kinda.. you know... bad?" Kairi said, mostly too confused and lost to contribute much more. Ventus seemed angry, but mostly just... disappointed "Sora, have you forgotten about what I've told you about Xehanort?!"

"I haven't forgotten." Sora replied, his head far more even "And that was the old guy sitting up there." although he was starting to get irritated by the laughter and mocking of Young Xehanort. He looked at everyone's shocked and betrayed expressions, wishing that the truth didn't come out quite like that.

"I thought you knew better than that!" Roxas snapped at him. Sora wasn't hurt much by previous comments, but Roxas seemed a lot more stinging than the rest. Roxas marched up and jabbed his finger into his heart "You KNOW that THIS will lead you astray sometimes and yet you still blindly follow it!" he grabbed Sora's necklace when he began shying away with tears in his eyes "For all you know he's just lying to you and leading you on."

"Hands off, Nobody." Roxas was suddenly knocked away.

Sora noticed the laughter had faded and turned to see that Young Xehanort had been Roxas's assailant. He tenderly held Sora's shoulder "Are you alright?" Sora nodded, a little embarrassed "He was just mad, that's all..." He then added harsher "There wasn't any need for that!"

"He was hurting you." Young Xehanort replied with a warning glare at the others. They replied with a glare of their own, although it was slightly confused.

Young Xehanort grabbed Sora's hand, and then announced to the whole room "If none of you can believe that, if no one here can accept that, then I'm taking us both away." Sora was about to object when he continued "We shall be neutral party until this whole matter can be resolved without the need of a war, and that you all gain a little more thought about what we've been doing."

Sora felt Xehanort's hand on his shoulder tighten, heard the clamor of alarm, and even reached his hand to his friends with his mouth gaping open to yell in alarm or a last goodbye, but soon he was whisked away by the darkness.

* * *

andI'mmakingacoherentplotforthiswhy...?


End file.
